2020 Mediterranean FurryCane Season
The 2020 Mediterranean FurryCane season was a slightly above-average season which featured 8 depressions, 7 names storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 intense hurricanes. The season featured the costliest storm outside of the Atlantic on record, Hurricane Kage, which cause over $80 billion dollars in damage and caused catastrophic damage in Barcelona. Another notable system was Hurricane Majira which devastated the Croatian town of Dubrovnik and caused over 1500 deaths. Majira was also one of the wettest tropical cyclones on record, dumping more than 80 inches of rain in inland Croatia, Season Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2019 till:15/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Gerce (C1)" from:28/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:TS text:"Hiyu (TS)" from:07/09/2019 till:11/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Kage (C5)" from:09/09/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Majira (C3)" from:05/10/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Nos (C1)" from:13/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" barset:break from:19/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Odin (C2)" from:23/11/2019 till:28/11/2019 color:TS text:"Pocari (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:20 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(530,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season kicked off on August 18 with the formation of Hurricane Gerce. Gerce caused moderate damage in Central Greece. August also featured another storm, Tropical Storm Hiyu, which caused minimal damage in Albania and Greece. September featured the two main storms of the season, Hurricanes Kage and Majira. Commonly called the "Twin Terrors", the two storms devastated two parts of the Mediterranean with Kage causing catastrophic damage in Catalonia and Majira causing devastating floods in Croatia and Bosnia & Herzegovina due to the storm dumping over 80 inches of rain. October featured two hurricanes, Nos and Odin, as well as one tropical depression: Six. Nos caused considerable damage in Southern France and Northern Italy. Six caused minimal damage in the Ionian islands. Odin worsened damage already done by Majira by dumping more than 16 inches of rain in the area, halting relief efforts. November featured the final storm of the season, Pocari. Pocari was notable for being the first storm to make landfall in Northern Africa in years as well as being unusally far south. Storms Hurricane Gerce Tropical Storm Hiyu Hurricane Kage Hurricane Majira Hurricane Nos Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Odin Tropical Storm Pocari Storm names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Mediterranean in 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again. All names used were used for the first time Retirement At the 2nd session of the RA VII hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Kage and Majira from its naming lists due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and they will not be used again for another Mediterranean hurricane. They will be replaced with the names Kibo and Mosfet, respectively. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Future hurricane seasons